Voyeurism of the Sort
by schizofragile
Summary: Raito needs to go to the rest room. Oh, and L couldn’t resist. RaitoxL, oneshot.


Title: Voyeurism of the Sort

Author: iP

Summary: Raito needs to go to the rest room. Oh, and L couldn't resist. Plotless. Not really plotless, but something of the sort. And quite short. Yes, it _is_ short.

A.N. I shall forever thank Beya-panda for boosting my… uh, morale. Raito\is\seme\omg\ftw! Somehow, I cannot imagine the cold-blooded Kira as uke. WHY? I don't… know. Maybe because I believe there's nothing to melt that solid interior. And partly because Raito and I share the same beliefs, sort of an extremist-nazi-fascist. Gah. You should be kind, lol; this is my first DN fic and this is totally!absolutely!random. Ah, I babble again.

P.S. Hug-in-a-box (gah, is it correct, lol), I forgot to tell you I was planning to write a DN. And what is LandLight again? o.o;

* * *

It was a cool, peaceful evening and everything was going well with the Kira investigation; L thought he had some clues as to where the Yotsuba's Kira would be. Dipping five sugar cubes in his coffee, he carefully read the files not-so-neatly piled on the table when he felt a tug on his hand. 

"Ryuuzaki."

The detective ignored or simply didn't hear that he was being called, and so he continued to read the charts, comparing it with the other papers in the process just to make sure it was precise. Then he felt a tug _again_, a stronger one this time.

"Ryuu—"

L blinked once, twice, thrice, and so many times that the person facing him gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ryuuzaki, I need to go to the bathroom."

L blinked again. "Surely, Yagami-kun."

"I _need_ to go to the bathroom." Raito pursed his lips as if to control his temper.

L tilted his head. There couldn't be any problem if Raito wanted to have a little—

Raito pointedly looked at the handcuff.

L stared at him.

"Look," Raito started to explain, "I'm starting to get pissed and all you're doing is to piss me even more." He tugged again, this time full of strength and conviction. "It'll only be for a minute or so; couldn't you let it pass and accompany me since I've no other way."

Scrutinizing Raito's features, L slowly replied, "How would I know that you're not Kira?"

Burying his face in his free hand, Raito grumbled, "Ryuuzaki, how many times have I told you I'm not Kira?"

"Kira wouldn't admit that he is indeed Kira, even if it were you, Yagami-kun." L murmured truthfully. The other lad bowed his head.

"Let's just get this over with."

Raito forcefully dragged the skinny detective despite the lack of cooperation from the other. Nevertheless, L spoke nothing and instead, stared at the young Yagami's features which seemed to be the most interesting thing to him right now. He then heard a sound and snapped out of his daze. They were already in the bathroom.

"Just… don't look, okay." It was more of a demand rather than a request. Of course; Raito would demand rather than he would request, L mused silently. He scratched his chin and waited. However, doing nothing was hard for him, and so he stretched his hands in an effort to relax, and in the process, brushed a part of Raito's—

Raito froze as he felt a warm, tingling sensation run up and down in his groin.

"What're you—d-doing?" He stuttered as he gaped at L.

"Nothing; could you hurry up? Who knows what Kira might be doing now."

Raito grumbled but L merely shrugged, as if to dismiss the idea that he wants to imply something by staring at the nice-looking body of his companion while he wasn't—

"You're looking."

L blinked, trying his hard damn best to look innocent. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Raito remarked, with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I could see perfectly well your reflection in a neatly polished tile right in front of us, and you're looking."

_Now_ L had no idea of what he was going to say. He opted for another Kira explanation, but Raito promptly cut him off even before he could speak.

"And don't even start with _another_ Kira justification."

L gave up and muttered, "Let's go."

Raito gave him a polite look. "Aren't you going to—you know? You've been drinking and eating too much."

L shook his head and tugged Raito by the handcuff.

Giving him one last questioning look, Raito agreed. But not before whispering something as he passed by him, and then Raito did the inevitable—he breathed teasingly in his ear. Or so L thought.

"Shall we?" Raito offered his hand and licked his lips for effect.

* * *

When they left the bathroom, Watari was surprised to see a faintly blushing L and a smirking Raito—like a well-fed wolf. 

**OWARI. XD;  
**

* * *

A.N.: OMG LOL unprepared fanfic. Yes, you \must\ review, and you can explain to me (in a nice way of course, duh) why Raito is uke. Just don't go flaming my 'I believe Raito is seme!' belief, or I shall chase you with um... a fork. 


End file.
